


So Stop Me

by Gildedmuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, But with added flavour, Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Roronoa Zoro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Slutty Roronoa Zoro, Top Dracule Mihawk, Top Portgas D. Ace, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Uke Roronoa Zoro, fuck buddies, love quadrangles, quick & dirty, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Zoro knows what he likes. What he likes clearly doesn't know him.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	So Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based first on me [posting just this random thought](https://gildedmuse.tumblr.com/post/634648430537490432/current-obsession) to my (very much ~~One Piece~~ Zoro focused ((subareas of focus: Zoro/Law, and recently weirdly Law/Zoro/Ace)) Tumblr) which I thought would be - rightfully - ignored. But instead the consensus seemed to be not only could I, I **_damn well should_**. 
> 
> I then posted a sort of [quick, shorter version](https://gildedmuse.tumblr.com/post/636180064843825152/fuck-yes-yes-with-ace-zoro-just-needed-to-be) of it on that same blog before fixing it up, adding a bit more flavour, and well here we are.

–❤️–

"Oh! Ha-ha-harder!"

With Ace, Zoro just needed to be fucked. Taking on Baroque Works had been fun but stressful what with Whiskey Peak incident then almost dying, the trip across the desert wasn't exactly filled with swordsman or excitement or things not sand, and people kept trying to talk to Zoro about things like _politics_ and _weather_.

And apparently it's not diplomatic to stab allies even if they're boring.

But Ace, Ace was a good change to all that. More like Luffy, but some weird alternative Luffy a little more mature (but not in a boring talk about politics way), a bit more experienced, a whole lot more muscely. Which had not gone unnoticed by Zoro for one second.

He loved his captain, but sometimes he needed things.

Things Ace was eager to give him (as in, his cock). Things like getting fucked so hard he could barely breathe. Just wanted Ace's cock inside him. Needed Ace's cock inside him, working him hard. Preferably until both of them were left lying there in the sand, completely worn out, panting and unable to move. Then he needed it again. 

Needed it and needed it _now_.

Ace was apparently all too happy to oblige. 

"So hot! Fuck! Love your cock! So good! Ha-harder! Yes! Yes!"

Zoro had to whisper the words. Difficult with hot Ace was inside him. 

Zoro had figured they'd at least wait until night and sneak off somewhere, but while the others were arguing about water and who carried what and shit Zoro wasn't interested in, Ace grabbed him and pulled him behind some rock. While the stupid cook made lunch and Nami and Vivi talk about politics _**again**_ , Ace fucked Zoro up against the cliff wall.

Zoro tried to bite down on his fist and Ace wouldn't let him. Smirked into Zoro's ear as he told him how he _liked_ all those _needy_ sounds Zoro made.

So with his captain annoying the cook and Ussop looking after Chopper, Zoro was pushing back against Ace's cock like a bitch in heat, moaning and keening for Ace as quietly as he could.

"Yes, fuck, Ace, right th-there! Yesyesyesyes!"

–💜–

With Hawkeye, he just needed him to go faster. Just a little faster. Just _any_ faster.

"Please! Please!"

He got so deep inside Zoro his eyes rolled back. Nevermind the light. All he could see was Hawkeye. Fucking him just right. Just right enough, at least. Right to the edge and keeping him wanting more. 

Should have known Mihawk would be like that in bed (and at the table, and against the wall). He saw straight to all of Zoro's weaknesses and used them to have the younger swordsman how he liked. _Fuck_ did he use them. Used them to make Zoro beg, to make him whine and whimper and get in such a headspace he'd do nearly anything, _anything_ just to get Mihawk to go a _little faster faster please_. He'd put Zoro right at the edge for nearly an _hour_ , then suddenly have him coming on his cock, untouched. And loving it. _Thanking_ him for it.

"Please!"

He needed Hawkeye harder. Needed him deeper. He should have let Zoro ride him. He could see the other man's weaknessss, too, or was at least beginning to be able to piece them together. Knew the older man loved it when Zoro was on top, when he fucked himself on Mihawk's cock, completely losing himself in how good it felt as he rolled his hips and forgot about everything but _this_ and _now_. He could have shown him-

"Yes! Yes!"

Zoro did what he could to get what he needed though, even pinned down and tied up like this. He _begged_. He _whined_. He wrapped his legs tight around him. Made Hawkeye come inside of him.

"P-please! Hawkeye!"

–🧡–

With Torao it was all, "A-a-ah!"

Zoro probably said more in bed than his average week assuming there's another willing body in that bed with a big enough cock and some idea how to use it.

Not Torao, though.

Oh, he definitely checked all the boxes. Willing? Surprisingly. Big? Mouth wateringly so. Knew what he was doing? Not only did Law know what he was doing, it left Zoro damn near speachless, panting into the sheets, biting his fist as pleasure washed over him with every thrust from the tattooed captain, barely coherent enough to remember words even if he had the air. That didn't even take into account how rarely Zoro's mouth was free in the first place.

Turned out the captain of the Heart Pirates really liked seeing just how far down Zoro's throat he could get that impressive cock of his. Turned out Zoro really had a thing for sucking him off.

Everytime with Law was like this because everytime he fucked Zoro _so good_. _So **deep**_. Aways hitting that spot until that was the only noise Zoro could make.

"A-a-ah!"

Who knew Trafalgar Law was such a good fuck?

For a damn month during their trip in the Polar Tang, Zoro's damn _yawn_ made the same noise. Like it had been trained into him. Or, really, fucked in. Good and deep.

"A-a-ah...."

Torao would give him a **_look_**.

And just like _that_ Zoro is in the captain's quarters on his knees with Law fucking his throat hard and deep while Zoro made the same noise, desperate for that man's cock.

–💚–

When they all meet up in the New World, Zoro assumes it's fine.

He greets all three the way you greet people, or whatever. Why would he know? Like he cares. He says hi is the point.

His crew walk by, utterly unaffected they say hello to allies. They hug brothers. They do as they want and then they pass. As Zoro would expect.

But these three... They stare each other down even though there is no sword fight in sight.

Boring, Zoro decides as he moves past them.

It's Torao - Torao of all people! - that stops him. "No, Zoro-ya, we need to know-"

"My captain is waiting for me," Zoro explains, pushing by him easily because how dare Torao try and stop him following Luffy.

He doesn't pay any attention to what happens after. It doesn't matter. They all should have known he'd always go with Luffy.


End file.
